Thinking Of You
by Skates16
Summary: Zack and Cody are leaving for Seven Seas High and Maddie just wants to say good bye, but Zack leaves her thinking about him. Zaddie, one-shot.


_Uhm... so... I got Katy Perry's CD and fell in love with the song 'Thinking of You' that I wanted to write something based around it, so I did this! Well, since it's Zaddie, it's Suite Life and not Suite Life on Deck, though it ties into it. And I haven't seen Maddie on Deck, so if there's anything in this that is wrong because of that episode, that's why. So, uhm, read and enjoy. :)_

**Thinking of You**

She looked over at him as he came out of the elevator. In his hand was a suitcase that he put down once he left the lift and looked impatiently at his brother who had to drag his out of the lift. His gaze then moved to the candy counter and she quickly looked away.

The day had come; the day she had been dreading. She looked quickly at the person behind the candy counter as the assistant handed her the bar of chocolate. This person was her replacement, someone she didn't know.

Well, she couldn't work anymore now that the dream of going to Harvard was becoming a reality. Most of her time had to be dedicated to studying since she had exams coming up and all.

Maddie gave the girl the money and smiled at her, before turning and walking towards the Martin's, Zack still watching her. He'd changed; he was no longer the sweet twelve year old child she first met who still liked to hit on her.

Though it seemed at fifteen years of age, he still had a crush on her.

"You leaving soon?" She asked, directing the question at Carey as she couldn't bring herself to look at Zack or Cody. She was going to miss both of them terribly and wasn't sure if she'd see them ever again.

Who was to say she'd be here when they got back or came to visit?

"Yes, just waiting for a taxi to take us to the docks." Carey said and then sniffed. Cody looked up at his mom, worried that she was going to start crying early. "Don't worry boys, I'll save my tears for when I really say good bye."

"Well, I only stopped by to say good bye and then I have to go to my early classes." Maddie said.

"What classes?" Zack asked.

"I have some extra courses I'm doing, while also studying for my entry exams and then hopefully I can get the scholarship to go to Harvard." She told him, finally looking at him. His eyes were bright, but that was because of the journey that awaited him. I mean, he was going to be on a ship with no mother around to chase after him, he could do what he pleased.

Or was it because he was looking at her?

"You sure you want to go there and not join London?" He asked. Maddie smiled and shook her head.

"This is my dream Zack."

"Zack, leave Maddie alone." Carey warned. Zack rolled his eyes, though then looked worriedly at Maddie. There was something he wanted to do before they left, but he wasn't sure how he was going to put this plan into action. It wasn't as if he could just ask her, because he knew the answer. So he'd have to be sneaky about it…

"Carey, taxi." Or just act really fast.

"Ok, I should actually be going anyways. But I got this for you Zack." Maddie said and handed him the chocolate bar. "I'd tell you to share with Cody, but you may not."

"I actually don't think that eating chocolate would be a good idea for me. I'm starting to feel sick." Cody admitted. Carey then got all worried about him and helped him outside, leaving Maddie and Zack standing in the lobby.

"Thanks." He said, putting it in his pocket. Ok, this was it…

"Good bye Zack, I hope you have fun." She said and then pulled him in for a hug. He had grown since she was sixteen, so his head rested on her shoulder but he enjoyed it like all the other hugs he's gotten from her.

"Bye Maddie." He said as she pulled away from the hug.

"I'm so proud of you Zack, you've really grown up." Maddie said, holding onto his arms now and smiling at him. They stood there looking at each other before Maddie broke eye contact. "I shouldn't keep you, so you should go."

"Maddie…" Zack started and when she looked back up at him, he took the plunge and kissed her softly on the lips. She was surprised by this and didn't kiss him back at first, but then she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back, moving her hands from his arms to around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

But Zack broke the kiss then, pulling out of her hold. Maddie slowly opened her eyes and just managed to see Zack walking out the hotel and get into the taxi.

What had just happened?

_xXxXx_

"Hey Maddie, I have some good news!"

"Uh huh, what?"

"I'm coming into town this weekend!" Maddie could have dropped her phone, but she didn't. Instead her grasp tightened on the receiver and she'd stopped pacing, looking out her new dorm window and out into the grounds outside. "Maddie, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here Trevor." She said, sitting down on her bed. "That's… that's great! It's been months."

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry about it, but I will make it up to you. When I get into town I'll come by your dorm and pick you up, take you to dinner."

"Sounds great." She said, trying to get all happy and excited about it, but it was no use. Trevor and her had been dating for almost five months now and it had only been four since that kiss with Zack.

But ever since then, why did she not want to be with Trevor? It worked out when he wasn't in town for most of the time, but when he did come… she just didn't know what to do.

And she didn't want to dump him; I mean what future did she and Zack have anyway? No, she needed to forget him and the only way was to go on this date with Trevor.

So she got ready, pushing all thoughts of Zack out of her mind. Tonight it was just Trevor… Trevor, Trevor, Trevor, Zack…

Shaking her head, Maddie walked towards her door when she heard the knock. She opened it and there stood Trevor, smiling. She smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed her. She closed her eyes and suddenly it was Zack standing there in the doorway, kissing her again.

Quickly, Maddie pulled away and Trevor frowned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine. Let's just go." She said and quickly locked her dorm door and took his hand, but then imagined it was Zack's. She didn't let go, but instead tried to imagine it was Trevor's hand instead.

Which made the walk to his car very silent.

"Maddie, something bothering you?" He asked as they got into the car.

"What? Oh, no, I just have a lot on my mind."

"You don't have any tests coming up, do you?"

"No, not school work, just… never mind." She then turned to look out the window and sighed. Ok, so far this date was going horribly wrong, there was no way she couldn't forget about Zack.

"Trevor, I don't think this is a good idea." She said.

"What?"

"Us."

"What?" He said again.

"It's not working out with you always being gone and us living in different states… you're a good friend, but maybe it's best we stay that way."

She was then bombarded with questions as to why she felt this way, but Maddie didn't want to answer them, so she managed to get Trevor to drop her off back at her dorm. He left without saying good bye.

Once back in her dorm she logged onto her email and checked it. She wasn't surprised to get an email from Cody, who always kept her updated, but she noticed for the first time that Zack had sent her a message as well.

All he said was he was missing her and told her what he'd been up to. Maddie quickly hit reply once she finished reading it, making up her mind.

_Hey Zack,_

_Been thinking of you lately and I've come to realize something… so I want to let you know I'll be coming to visit you soon. Hope you don't have a girlfriend yet. _

_Love,_

_Maddie_

She smiled and hit send before going to lie down on her bed. Maybe she and Zack were always meant to be.

* * *

_Yeah, well, the song has a sadder ending because I've seen the music video too, but I don't like them. And I'm not continuing it, you can think of how it ends. _

_But, I did have another idea for a Zaddie fic. A what if? kind of one, where Maddie does go with them on the SS Tipton. Sound good or no? It's up to you guys if I do write that one.  
_


End file.
